ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ike and Squeaky
Ike and Squeaky is an American hand-drawn theatrical animated short series from Columbia Pictures and Sony Cartoon Studios. It was released on April 12, 2013. The cartoon is created by American animator, Julian Reilly, who used to work at Paramount Cartoons back in 2007-2012 and becoming Sony animator in early 2013. Ike and Squeaky is similar to classic cartoons with cats as antagonists/antiheroes: MGM's Tom and Jerry, Warner Brothers' Tweety and Sylvester, Paramont Pictures' Herman and Katnip, Terrytoons' Little Roquefort, and Hanna-Barbera's Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks, Punkin' Puss and Mushmouse and Motormouse and Autocat. Synopsis A thin black-and-white cat named Ike, who lives in a big peaceful house. His rival is a mischievous brown mouse named Squeaky, who can trick the cat or making friends with the cat. Ike is chasing Squeaky around the house before it's too late. Characters Main Characters *Ike - Ike is a smart cat who loves to relax and chase mice. He has black fur, gray face, white patch on his torso, white tail end on tail and white paws with one black sole on it. His favorite trick is catching his rival, Squeaky, by using his own inventions and weapons. Ike is trying to get Squeaky during the game of cat and mouse. At the end of their rivalry, Squeaky gives a friendship handshake to Ike. He made a first appearance on Feline Follies. Ike is voiced Kevin James. *Squeaky - Squeaky is a mischievous mouse who lives in a mouse hole. He has brown fur with tan face and tan patch on his torso. Squeaky is afraid of cats (especially his feline rival, Ike) and humans. He tries to make friends with Ike after their rivalry. He is silient, only thinking to himself, but his thoughts can still be heard. He made a first appearance on his solo shorts, The Friendly Alley Cat and his own series, Feline Follies. Squeaky's vocal effects are made by Frank Welker, and his voiceover voice by Patton Oswalt. Minor Characters *Marina - Marina is an adult woman who works as a housemaid. She is Ike's owner of his house. Marina doesn't like big mess and troubles from Ike. She is afraid of mice (especially Squeaky) as her murophobia. Marina made her first appearance on Smashing in the Living Room. She appears on several Ike and Squeaky ''cartoons (such as ''Ike the Watchcat, Picnic Battle, Momma's Cat, Dinner Chaos, etc.). Marina is voiced by Leah Remini. *Rose and Philip - Rose and Philip are Ike's children, Philip tends to be nicer and childlike while Rose is mean and rude to her brother, which she usually gets grounded by that by his father. They are based on Lucy and Linus from Peanuts. They also have their own series. Both are voiced by Nancy Cartwright. *Clyde the Bulldog - Clyde is Ike's canine frenemy and Squeaky's best friend/bodyguard. He lives in a dog house from outside of Ike's house. Clyde is inspired by Spike from Tom and Jerry. He usually beats up Ike from catching Squeaky. Clyde is trying to stay in his dog house before he goes to sleep. He made a first appearance on Here Doggy, Here Boy. He is voiced by John DiMaggio. *Skittle the Alley Cat - Skittle is an alley cat who lives in a trash can from the alley. He is Ike's feline partner who tries to eat Squeaky. Skittle has dark gray fur, light gray patch on his torso, light gray tail end on tail, white paws, and light yellow face. He is wearing red headband on his forehead and sports tape on his tail. Skittle says his catchphrases "I'm going to get you, mousey!" and "Who did that?!". He made a first appearance on Kitty in the City. Skittle is voiced by John DiMaggio in his Dayton Allen impression. Media TV series Films